Being Happy
by BrittanyxRaee
Summary: What if Bella had decided to kiss Jacob's shoulder after he saved her from drowning? What if she never saw Alice or any of the Cullens again? What if she decided she loved Jacob? Edward told her to be happy, right? This is what he would have wanted. JXB
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Eurhm...Hi. I'm really really nervous about this, because I'm really really excited at the same time. I've been wanting to write this story for a while now, and well...it's summer, so I figured this would be the best time to do so.

I love Jacob, so if you absolutely cannot stand him (kind of how I feel about Edward sometimes...), then this is, sadly, not the story for you.

Like I said, I'm really nervous, yet excited, so I want to take this slow. We'll see how it all goes and how the reaction is. I hope you all like it and please enjoy =D

**DISCLAIMER**: _Italicized_ is Stephenie Meyer's from New Moon on page 376. I did not write it and I'm using it to refresh everyone's memory if you're not currently reading it. =) I do not own any of the characters, I'm merely borrowing them to create the vision in my head. =E (-- fangs ^.^)

_My breath kicked up a notch, sanding the walls of my throat._

_Wouldn't Edward, indifferent as he might be, want me to be as happy as was possible under the circumstances? Wouldn't enough friendly emotion linger for him to want that much fo rme? I thought he would. He wouldn't begrudge me this: giving just a small bit of the love he didn't want to my friend Jacob. After all, it wasn't the same love at all._

_Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair._

_If I turned my face to the side-- if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder...I knew without any doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight._

_But could I do it? Could i betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?_

_Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I t hought about turning my head._

_And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear._

_"Be happy," he told me._

I closed my eyes, wishing that the tears that had just began to form would suck themselves back inside my head.

Slowly, I did just what I thought; I kissed his shoulder.

Jake froze, his arm constricting around my shoulders. I could hear his breathing was ragged. I didn't want to think about what I was doing, I didn't want the awful memories coming back. I kissed his shoulder again.

"Bella?" Jake whispered, his voice directly in my ear. "You..."

"I don't want to hurt anymore, Jacob," I whispered to him and my throat tightened. "I don't."

"Bella," he whispered my name again and tilted my face up towards his.

His lips were warm and soft, molded against mine and we moved them in sync. My hand creeped up his hot chest, curved around his neck and tangled in his hair. He kissed enthusiastically and I knew that, with this decision, there was no going back. I had just sealed my fate and my life was going to be on track again.

"Bella," he gasped and pulled away. His eyes were twinkling, his dark skin flushed. He looked down at me. "Are you serious?"

I didn't hesitate when I nodded, biting my lip. "I don't want to be alone. I just don't want to feel the pain anymore." My voice was cracking from the lump in my throat and I knew that Jake knew I didn't want to talk just now.

He pressed his lips to mine once more, pushing me back to where I was almost laying down in the cab of my truck. He was everywhere, his body hot. One arm propped himself up above me, while his other hand cradled my face.

This was a different kind of kissing and touching, one that I hadn't had the chance to experience before. There were no rules that Jake had to follow, there were no lines he couldn't cross-- lines that he had set for himself. I didn't have to behave myself if I didn't want to, and he sure as hell didn't need to behave either. We were free to kiss and touch as we please and I wasn't sure how I felt about that just yet.

I knew that once I was alone, my heart would be in shreds.

Or would it? Would being happy with Jacob piece my heart back together? Or would it just make it worse, reminding me of something that was once there and now wasn't?

At the moment, I didn't care. Because now that I had tasted Jacob, right then, I didn't want to stop. I had to keep going.

That's why when Jacob ran his tongue along my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and kissed him more fervently before.

There was slight moan that escaped Jake's mouth as he ripped his mouth from mine and buried his head in my hair, kissing my collarbone, my neck, my cheek, his teeth grazing my earlobe. I shuddered, keeping my fingers intertwined in his hair as his mouth devoured my neck. I pulled his head away and kissed his lips again, firmly but soft, to remind him of what I had just done.

"You're really serious, aren't you?" he asked, a bit breathless. I nodded.

"Very serious."

"I just have one question, Bella."

"What?"

"Do you want me?" he asked in a low voice. This caught me off guard.

"What?"

"Do you want me?" he repeated. "I have to know."

"Jacob," I moaned in slight frustration. "If I didn't-" I kissed his cheek and then, carefully, beating away memories in my head, under his jaw. "If I didn't want you, do you think I'd be letting you do this right now?"

He grinned, his mouth stretching into a large smile where his teeth were glowing against his skin.

"No, I guess not."

"No," I agreed and pulled his face back down to mine. When my lips were on Jacob's, it was easier to forget. It was easier to remind myself that the time was _now_ and Jacob was _now_.

We were in the truck for a while and we weren't speaking. When the sun had finally set behind the trees and the sky was a brilliant orange and pink, I sat up and gasped.

"What's wrong?"

"Charlie," I remembered and fumbled with the door handle. "He's going to be home soon and Harry-" I stopped as a feeling of overwhelming saddness hit me.

Without speaking, Jacob took my hand and pulled me from the car.

"Whoa-" He stopped walking. I looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a-" He stopped again, his back rimrod straight and his eyes alert. His hand squeezed around mine.

"What?" I asked again impatiently.

"A _bloodsucker_," he said venemously.

I froze.

"Victoria?" I whispered, terror coursing through my body. He shook his head once, his nostrils flaring.

Didn't I just make my decision? Didn't I just let myself begin the process of healing?

"Is it...a Cullen?" I asked, my voice shaking. He looked down at me.

"It's not Edward," he said and his voice was almost harsh. He looked around again, his arm pulling me closer to his body.

"I want you to go sit in your truck and lock the doors," he told me. "Don't come out until I get you."

"But what if it is the Cullens?" I whispered, not wanting to know the answer at all. He stared at me for a moment.

"Please, go get in your truck."

I did as I was told and locked the doors behind me. Jake wiggled the handle to see if it was really locked then disappeared inside the house.

I sat, horrified, in my own truck. I glanced around at the darkening woods and shuddered, scared. Part of me wanted it to be Edward. Another part, a ferocious and larger part, wanted it to be Victoria instead.

A few minutes later, Jake came back out empty handed. I unlocked the door and he grabbed my hand.

"Who is it?"

"No one's here. It wasn't Victoria and it wasn't him. I don't know who it was." He turned to look at me as we stepped onto the porch.

"I'll run the perimeter of your house tonight and see if they come back."

"No, Jake," I protested. "You need your sleep. It seems like you're always running around these days. Take a break."

But he shook his head. "Not a chance," he muttered under his breath. I sighed and pulled my key out.

I quickly heated up a left over casserole from a few days before and watched in rotate in the microwave. I felt the heat before I felt his hand on my arm and he twisted me around, then hugged me to his chest.

This hit home harder than it should have. The hug said more things than the kisses did. I was shocked to find tears overspilling and wetting his skin.

"I'm gonna to fix you, Bella," he murmured into my hair. "I'm gonna make you better again." He pulled back to look me in the eye, his hands on either side of my face. "Do you believe that?"

I nodded, and I knew I wasn't lying to myself. "I believe that."

He crushed me to his body again, my head missing his shoulder by several inches. "God, I love you Bella."

I froze, my mind going blank. I didn't speak and Jake scrambled for words.

"Don't feel pressured Bella. I don't expect you to feel the same just yet. I know you've been hurt. I know you still...love _him_," he almost spat out. "But I'm gonna fix you, I promise. I won't let you hurt anymore."

I nodded and buried my head in his chest, letting the heat from his body encircle me and fill me up.

The door opened the same time the microwave beeped. I jumped away from Jacob as though electrocuted and pulled out Charlie's dinner.

"Bella?" he called out and his voice sounded tired and weak.

"I'm in the kitchen, Dad."

Charlie looked different then how he normally did; I knew Harry's death was hard on him. Like Billy, they had been friends for a very long time and were often together on fishing trips. His eyes were droopy and he looked exhausted. I hugged him fiercely.

"I'm so sorry, Dad."

"Yeah, me too." His voice was low and hoarse.

"How are his kids and wife doing?"

"Sue's going to be okay, for now. Sam's over there at the moment, making sure she has everything for the...well, you know." I nodded. "Leah and Seth, I'm not too sure about. Seth was really broken up about it, he's still just a kid. Leah puts on a brave face, but I heard her crying in the bathroom before I left." He heaved a huge sigh and tried putting a brave smile on, but it looked too forced. "What's for dinner?"

"Casserole," I said and placed his plate and fork in front of him.

"How're you doing, Jacob?" Charlie asked finally, looking up at him. "Could you grow anymore?"

Jacob chuckled. "I'm sure I have a few more inches in me."

We chatted until Charlie was done with his dinner, conveniently leaving out the part when I almost drowned. I still felt a bit waterlogged and I was still exhausted, but oddly wired and ready to do something.

"Well, I'll be going," Jake said finally, standing up.

"Need a ride, kid? Your cars not here," Charlie said, standing up and stretching.

"Nah, that's okay. I've got long legs." He grinned. Charlie looked bemused, but shrugged it off. Jake turned to me, his eyes suddenly serious and- in front of Charlie- leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips. He broke away, grinning and slapped Charlie on the back.

"See you guys later." The door slammed shut. My face was burning as I looked at my Dad who looked so confused and yet, elated at the same time.

"Bella?" he asked. I cleared my throat.

"Yes?"

He looked at me pointedly.

I sighed.

"Well?"

"It was only a matter of time, right?" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He threw his head back and laughed, but I didn't find it funny. It _was_ only a matter of time.

"I'm glad, Bells." He therw an arm around me. "Jake's a good kid. I'm glad you two are together."

I felt a short bout of anger at this; he never said that when I was together with-

I took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"I'm glad too, Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Hallo =) This is chapter two. I'm trying to go along as the book says, except...just with Jacob! So in the first chapter, Jacob had smelled Alice in the house, but obviously didn't know it was her. Bella didn't see Carlisle's car and never knew that she was even there.

I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful response that I received from the first chapter! That was incredible, so I'd like to dedicate this to: **sahisdabest, irisheyesrsmiling, creamsoda92, imaginationsation, Emy, kerri, snapdragon, **and **Holy Cross Baby.** Thank you all so much for reviewing and leaving wonderful comments!

The first part of this chapter is in Third Person POV. The second is in Bella's POV.

Please enjoy =D

**Chapter Two**

Alice heard a truck long before it pulled in front of the house. In her mind, she couldn't see who it was. Curiousty getting the better of her, she peeked out the curtains in the living room.

In the familiar red Chevy was Bella and Jacob Black. Alice narrowed her eyes slightly and watched them for a moment, reveling in the fact that Bella was alive. Her eyes softened as saddened as she watched them kiss.

Letting the curtain fall back in place, she walked into the kitchen, pulling her cell phone out at the same time and dialing quickly.

"Alice?"

"Rosalie, she's not dead."

"She's not?" Alice noticed that Rosalie sounded relieved. This made her suspicious.

"Why the relief? You never liked Bella."

"It's nothing," she replied quickly and guiltily. Alice closed her eyes for a minute and saw Rosalie on the phone, a smug look on her face. Alice gasped.

"You were going to tell him, weren't you!"

"He'd have the right to know!" Rosalie defended.

"No, he wouldn't. Rose, he doesn't want me checking on her. I just wanted to see if Charlie was all right and she's out front with some boy." Alice's voice faltered as she glanced over her shoulder at the front door, but she knew they were still in her truck.

"Some boy?" Rosalie repeated. "She's over him? I thought you said she was trying to kill herself."

"No, I just said she jumped off a cliff. I guess...I don't know what she was doing, but I can't see her now, even though she's out front." Alice rubbed one temple with her finger. "It's so frustrating and I don't understand it."

"Maybe it's a good thing," Rosalie offered. "Edward said not to look for her future and now you can't. It's fate."

Alice grumbled. "I still don't like it. And I can't believe you were going to call him, Rose, that's low and you know what that would do to him. It would just kill him."

"Whatever, I didn't, okay?" Rosalie snapped. Alice hung up the phone and placed it in her jean jacket pocket. She tiptoed into the living room again and peeked out the curtain. They were still in the truck, but were talking now. She let the curtain fall again, letting the wave of sadness overwhelm her for a moment. Then she snuck out the back door and went around to Carlisle's car. Carefully starting the engine, which made hardly any noise, she reversed down the street and turned around, driving out of site.

---

The next morning was Sunday and I knew that Charlie wouldn't be fishing today. So I got up early and made an extra-special breakfast.

"What's all this?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen. I flipped two pancakes onto his plate with some sausage and shrugged, pouring him a glass of orange juice.

"Just wanted to make breakfast," I answered and looked at the clock. Something dawned on me. "Oh, crap," I said and quickly threw the dishrag over my shoulder onto the counter. "I have work today, I totally forgot."

"Better hurry," Charlie called out thickly, as I ran up the stairs.

I took a quick shower and ripped a brush through my hair, throwing it up into a ponytail. I threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, glancing outside to see rain and grabbed my jacket. Ten minutes hadn't even passed and I was throwing my hood up as I said goodbye to Charlie.

I got to my truck and then there were hands on my shoulders, shaking me. I screamed in fright and clenched my eyes closed; a reflex. There was laughter and I looked up. Jacob was grinning at me.

Suddenly, everything from last night came rushing back and I almost choked; I couldn't believe that I had forgotten everything that had happen last night. I thought back to last night when I hadn't dreamt about anything at all and I hadn't felt like I was falling apart. It was a nice feeling. I glared at him.

"That was _not_ funny," I told him. "What are you doing here so early?"

He shrugged. "I told you I was going to run the perimeter." I gaped.

"You didn't go home at all last night?"

"I did," he said defensively.

I put my hands on my hips. "For how long?"

"It's nothing," he said quickly and changed the subject. "Where are you going so bright and early?"

"Work," I informed him. "Get in, I'll bring you home.

"Did you ever find out who was..." I trailed off as I rolled onto the one-ten, my truck clanking along. He shook his head.

"I'm not sure who it is, but I don't think they'll be coming back. Not since my scent is everywhere." He sounded smug. I glanced over at him.

"You're such a dog."

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Marking your territory, much?" I asked him, my eyebrows raised. He laughed and as I pulled into his driveway a second later.

"That's right," he said and he leaned over, crushing his lips on mine.

I closed my eyes lazily as his large and heated hand covered half my face. He broke away a second later.

"I still can't believe it," he said, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. He grinned. "I'll see you later?" I nodded as he got out of the truck. I beeped as I backed out.

Driving to the Newton's store was a twenty minute drive and I had no radio in my car. So I had a lot of thinking to do.

Kissing Jacob and being with Jacob was odd; it felt so inside. I felt like I was walking on eggshells around my heart, just waiting for it to bust open and start bleeding again. I didn't know if Jacob was piecing my heart back together with tape or with crazy glue. I just wasn't sure if my heart could take my happiness that wasn't from Edward.

_He wants you to be happy_, a small voice in the back of my mind told me. _Give him that, at least_.

Was I happy with Jacob? The answer was immediate. _Of course_. Did I love Jacob? The answer to that was immediate as well.

_No._

No. Not like I had loved Edward. I winced. Loved. Pass tense.

I loved Jacob, but not nearly as much as I loved Edward. But in time, I reminded myself. In time, I will love Jacob as much as he loves me. And maybe I could fall out of love with Edward.

My heart was throbbing not nearly as bad as it had before when I parked my truck in the parking lot. But it was still bad enough for me to be breathless.

After work, I ran home quickly to find a note from Charlie on the fridge.

_At the Blacks. Having a bonfire with the Quileutes. Come down after work._

_Dad._

I showered and threw on a different pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. By the time I was in my truck and driving, it was dusk and the sun was setting.

There were quite a few cars parked out front, so I knew that everyone was down at the beach already; there was no possible way to fit everyone inside that small house. So I parked with everyone else along the road and trecked my way to the beach.

It seemed everyone from the reservation was there; there were adults (which explained the cars), there were children and babies and everyone else I had grown to love as my second family.

"Bella!" My dad called out. He was talking to Sam and someone who looked suspiciously familiar.

"Bella, this is Old Quil Ateara. One of the Elders," Charlie said. I held my hand out and shook his warm one. I could see Quil in his lined face. His long black hair was streaked liberally with gray and it was tied at the base of his neck with a rubberband. He was tall, almost as tall as Sam and a bit intimidating.

"Bella," he said in greeting and shook my hand firmly. His voice was husky and rough, but he sounded wise.

"Mr. Ateara," I said politely.

"Old Quil," he chuckled. "That's what everyone calls me."

"Okay then." I glanced around at everyone else as they began talking again. I tried to find Jacob but it was getting darker and harder to see.

"Dad, I'm going to go find Jacob," I said, interrupting their conversation. Sam tried hiding his grin while my father didn't bother.

"Okay, Bells." He beamed. I rolled my eyes, weaving in and out of the crowd. I made my way to the shoreline of the beach and searched the heads for my tall best friend.

_Boyfriend_, the small voice in my head corrected. _He's your boyfriend now, right?_

I guess so, I thought uncertainly. It felt almost strange.

"Bella!"

I was jarred from my thoughts as a female voice rang above the laughter and chatter. Emily grinned at me in pleasure as she broke away from the crowd and grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently.

"We really are wolf girls now, aren't we?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"How are you?" she asked me seriously as she pulled me gently into the crowd.

"I'm doing...okay," I said truthfully. "I'm doing better than okay, actually," I admitted. She laughed, the twisted and mangled part of her face smoothing and crinkling in its scars. I hardly noticed them now, for it wouldn't have seemed _right_ if she didn't have them. They gave her character.

She pulled me over to a small fire where everyone I recognized were seated around.

"Hey Bella," everyone chorused and I smiled.

"Hi," I said. There was Quil, some little girl who looked oddly familiar, who was sitting on an older woman's lap, Jared, Embry, Paul, Harry's kids, Leah and Seth Clearwater, and Jacob. I sat down on the log next to him and he placed an arm around my shoulders.

They continued chatting as if I never interrupted and I watched Emily sit down next to Leah and take her hand. Leah looked at Emily and smiled, but somehow, the smile didn't reach her eyes. Whether she ignored it or didn't notice, Emily patted her on the knee and listened as Seth talked about something.

"I didn't know they knew each other," I whispered to Jake and nodded discreetly to them. Jake's deep voice vibrated against my temple as he spoke in my ear.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you sometime. Emily and Leah and Seth are second cousins." I was surprised.

"Oh," was all I could say. I listened to everyone talk for a while, but then I got slightly distracted as Jacob pressed his face into my hair.

Suddenly, Sam walked over, looking older than he looked. He wore no shirt and I realized that none of the werewolves did. Not even Jacob. No one why I was sweating bullets.

"Everyone," he said and it got quiet. He turned to look at Old Quil and some other Elder and they stood next to each other with their heads held high. The three of them held their cups up high. Everyone around me did as well. I didn't have a cup, so I sat and watched.

"Everyone knows why we are here tonight," Sam said in his deep and rough voice. He nodded his head at Leah and Seth. Leah looked away, tears in her eyes and I watched Emily grasp her hand tighter. Surprising me even more, Leah pulled her hand away.

"We are here to honor Harry Liam Clearwater. Harry was a great man with a kind heart. He was a father, a coworker and an amazing friend." Sam lifted his cup higher. "To Harry."

"Harry," everyone chanted and drank. I watched Sam drift to Emily and place a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him, but he turned and placed another hand on Leah's shoulder. I tried not to stare, but I had to see what happened. So I watched out of the corner of my eye.

Leah looked up at him and her beautiful face crinkled in slight disgust. Sam spoke, but low so I couldn't hear him. I watched Leah glance at Emily who nodded earnestly and then Sam guided Leah away down the beach. Emily scooted over and put an arm around Seth.

I looked up at Jacob, who was staring at me. I blushed.

"What?"

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked me suddenly. I nodded. Something in the pit of my chest was feeling weird. Slightly achy and slightly...not. To make the aching feeling go away, I grabbed Jake's hand.

"What's up with Sam and Leah?" I asked him a moment later. "And Emily and Leah?"

Jake sighed. "It's a long story."

"We've got time," I offered him.

"Sam and Leah were highschool sweethearts originally. And then Sam met Emily and..."

I gaped. "That's terrible!"

But Jake shook his head. "Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

I tried thinking but the word was unfamiliar. "No."

"Well, it's what happens to werewolves sometimes. It's like an immense love and a need. Like when you see a certain person, everything...everything revolves around that one person. Everything and anything you ever felt for anyone else, it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters in the world is that one person. And when Emily was visiting Leah one day..."

"Sam saw her," I whispered in awe. "And he just fell in love?"

"It's deeper than that," Jake assured me. "It's not just love, it's the want and the need. The want of the person, but the need to protect and care for as well."

"And so Leah was left in the dust," I finished. Jacob sighed.

"We can't control it. It could happen to anyone, but it's supposed to be rare."

"Is Sam the only one who's ever imprinted?" I asked. He blanched.

"I didn't mean to pry..." I trailed off, but I still wanted to know. Jake kicked a seashell and it landed in the water with a slight splash.

"Quil, has actually," he said finally. My jaw dropped.

"Quil? Really? Is she here?"

He nodded. "Yep."

"Was she sitting in the circle?"

"Yep."

"Well, who was it?"

"Claire." He spoke strangely.

"Oh," I said and tried thinking of who else was sitting in the circle.

"The uh....the little girl he was sitting next to. The one on her Mama's lap." He paused. "She's about a year and a half old."

I stopped walking. The breeze had picked up and the smell was invigorating. It cleared my mind and I didn't notice the pain in my chest anymore.

"He...he fell in love with a _baby_?" I asked aghast. Jake shook his head again and tugged me along.

"You're not understanding. It's not _love_ for him. At least, not yet. Right now, he just feels like her big older brother. All he wants right now is to protect her and make sure she has everything she could possibly want."

I stayed silent, thinking how lucky that girl is going to be growing up.

"Bella?" Jake asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's...strange," I admitted. I looked up at him. "Have you imprinted?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't happen to everyone. It's supposed to be rare and it's only happened to Quil and Sam. Who knows who will do it next. _If_ they do it, that is."

We were both quiet for a few minutes. Jacob's hand almost swallowed my own and I squeezed his hand gently. We stopped walking.

"I wanted to talk to you, Bella," Jacob said and turned to me. "I want to know if this is what you really and truly want."

"Jake-" I began to protest, but he pushed a finger against my lips, silencing me.

"Bella, honey, I know that you still love..._him. _And I can understand that you're going to need time. A lot of time. I can only imagine how you're still feeling after...I mean, even Sam still thinks about when he found you in the woods." He paused, his eyes searching mine. "It haunts him, Bella. And ever since I've looked into his mind and saw you like that, it's haunted me too. I don't ever want to see you hurt like that again. I don't want to see you in such an inexplicable amount of pain. _I _want to be there for you and help you and protect you, but...Bella, you have to let me, okay?" He tilted my head towards his. "I've told you before that I love you and I want you to believe that. I'd go to the end of the world for you, but...I have to know that you're fighting for _me_. I have to know that you want _me_. You have to let me help you, Bella. There's no other way for you to go on."

I nodded, and suddenly angry with myself for letting tears well up.

"I do want you Jacob. I do," I said and I was telling the truth. I _wanted_ Jacob, but I was afraid that if I...if I got too attached...

Would Jacob do to me what Edward had done? Would Jacob leave me? Could I _live_ through that kind of pain again? I shook my head. No. I couldn't. I would die from a broken heart.

"I want to see you happy, Jake. It hurts inside to see you in pain. I want to see you smile and I want you to be happy," I said, my voice quivering. "I'd do whatever it is to make you happy."

He wagged his eyebrows. "Anything?"

I laughed, smacking my hand on his arm. "Within reason."

"Seriously, though, Bells. I have to know that you're in this with me," Jake said and his face just looked so...I couldn't find the right words. But I'd rather that look never grace his face again, so I stood on my tiptoes and pulled his shoulders foward so our lips touched. It was kissing, but it wasn't at the same time; we were just dragging our lips against the other with feather touches. Then Jake's lips were firm on mine and I pulled away breathless.

"Does that tell you that I'm in it to win it?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**AN**: Hallo =) So, a lot of stuff is going to be happening in this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the last: I know these peeps did, because they left awesome reviews!

**imaginationsation, pattyofurniture, Laura-jean1997, f3life, Krilaia, miss Bayley Black, narniaXisXhome **and** irisheyesrsmiling**.

And to answer **irisheyesrsmiling**'s question, yes. I will be _trying_ to follow the books as best as possible-- whereas what wolf changes when, Victoria and all of that other junk. If you see something that hasn't happened where it should have happened, please let me know, so I can go back and correct it.

Thank you so much for the awesome and incredible response!

On with the story =D

---

After spending far too long a time on the beach with Jacob (so long, in fact, my father had to come looking for me), I drove home and tiredly got ready for bed.

The next morning was Harry's funeral and I was a little nervous. I had never been to one before and I wasn't sure what to do.

Charlie wore a suit that was far too tight and I put the only black things I had on: A short, black pencil skirt and a black sweater where the sleeves fell at my elbows. I didn't have nice shoes, so I just slipped on black flats, threw my hair up in a ponytail and called it a day.

The funeral was only supposed to be an hour long. The sun was no where to be seen. I thought it was appropriate. The clouds were gray and dreary and I was sure no one wanted to see the sun today.

Charlie and I didn't speak as we packed into his cruiser: I figured my truck would make too much noise, something no one wanted to hear. We sat in complete and utter silence as we made our way to Forks cemetary.

Everyone was there already, so Charlie and I hurried to find our places. I picked up two white roses on a nearby bench. Many people around us were holding them in their hands, so I got one for myself and for Charlie, handing it to him quietly.

Everyone was situated around the six foot hole in the ground. I found the wolves were all standing next to one another; with all of them wearing black suits, their hands folded and their heads bowed, I couldn't tell which one was Jacob. So I kept my head down and listened as the man near the headstone spoke quietly.

Even though I should have, I didn't pay attention. I caught some words, like _noble_ and _trust_ and _good-man_, but none of it added up. I could hear quiet crying; there, at the front, were the Clearwaters. Sue, Leah and Seth. Sue was crying. Leah, her hand on her mother's arm, was staring straight ahead, though the look on her face was strange: she looked angry, but she had dark mascara lines running down her cheeks. Seth stood beside her, like a miniature wolf- member in a suit and his hands folded. He had tears in his eyes as he stared down at the casket.

And then suddenly it was lowering and it was in the ground. Sue dropped her rose in on it as did Leah and Seth. Everyone waited their turn and soon the hole was almost filled. When most of the people had gone and there were only a few left, I took Charlie's hand and I watched my rose flutter into the sea of white. I heard Charlie sniff.

"You were a good man, Harry," Charlie whispered. "I'm sad you had to go." And then he let his flower drop.

My throat tingled and tightened. It sucked. It really and truly sucked that people had to die. It sucked to see Charlie like this and I tightened my grip on his hand. In a moment of love, I pulled him away from the hole and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you, daddy," I whispered. Charlie's arm wound around me, but I had a feeling he was a tad embarrassed.

"Love you too, Bella," he said gruffly. He patted my shoulder. "I'll be right back. I have to go talk to Sue."

"Kay," I said and wiped my eyes, watching him go.

"Bella," someone said and I turned to find Jacob staring down at me. I threw my arms around him.

"It's terrible," I said into his suit jacket. I stared at a tree in the distance, not really looking at it, but just thinking. I pulled my gaze up to his. "Just terrible."

"Yeah," Jake agreed and leaned down to kiss my forehead. We were quiet as we watched the people mill around us, some crying and some whispering. I noticed only one person was seated in the folding chairs around us.

Leah was leaning back in the chair, her legs crossed. Her dress is pretty, I thought. It was halter and knee-length, plain and simple. It did her justice, for the real beauty was in her face. But the look _on_ her face was far from it.

She was just staring. One arm propped her head up and in that hand was a tissue. She was staring at the tombstone and I wished for one second I knew what she was thinking.

"Leah's not doing too well," Jake whispered in my ear. "She's really torn up."

"That's terrible," I repeated. "I feel so sorry for her."

"Bella," my dad said, suddenly. He looked very distressed as he looked up at Jake and nodded. "Jake."

"Chief," Jake said and reached out to shake his hand. Charlie looked down at me.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, giving Jake a tight hug around his middle. I began walking with my dad to his cruiser, when he pulled me back. He kissed me fiercely on the lips and left me gasping.

"Jacob," I hissed and looked around. "This is a funeral!"

"I know," he said with a small grin. I shook my head, smiling. He was so easy to please. "I'm sorry. I had to."

"I gotta go," I told him. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," he said easily. He kissed me again, shorter and sweeter this time. "I love you."

"I know," I said and smiled faintly. I waved as I went after Charlie.

---

The weeks began flying by. I was hardly aware of time anymore.

There were still times when I closed my eyes at night and all I could see was Edward. And it felt like my heart was going to rip in half everytime I went to bed.

Sometimes, the nightmares were so bad, I woke up screaming again. To me, it felt like since I'd chosen Jake, the Edward in my dreams was fighting back. And that made it all the more harder.

There were days where I didn't want to get out of bed. Sometimes I didn't, but more often than not, Charlie would call Jake and Jake would pick me up in his Rabbit and we'd go do something alone.

There were plenty of times that we'd been caught kissing either by our fathers or by the other wolves. I always felt so embarassed and I'd push myself away from him; but Jacob would only just laugh and pull me back, and then we'd go right back to what we'd been doing before they came.

Like now.

"Jacob," I said as his lips trailed down my neck. He whined into my hair, his hands tangled in it. Billy had just wheeled himself in here, saw what we were doing, did a complete 360 and wheeled himself right back into the kitchen. My face was still red.

"Bella," Jake said, finally pulling away. He peeked around the wall and into the kitchen. "He's not going to come back in here, okay?"

"Yeah," I said but was interrupted when his lips met mine. Warm and soft...I stopped talking and ran my hands under his arms and over his shoulders, pulling his body down to mine. My heart was beating quickly and Jake had no shirt on... My fingers danced along his back and he shuddered, goosebumps covering his arms.

"Bella," he said in a low growl. I giggled quietly as he glared at me. Then his face broke out into a grin as he ducked his face-

"Jacob!" The door slammed open and Jacob and I jumped, startled. Our foreheads hit and we both groaned. Jake rested his head in the crook of my shoulder.

"Jacob." I opened my eyes. Sam. Looking menacing. Of course. I jumped again, pushing on Jake's shoulders.

"Sorry, Sam..." I muttered. I knocked lightly on Jake's head with my knuckles. "Up!"

With a deep sigh, he rolled off of me and stretched, his muscles strainging under his rust-colored skin. With an arched brow, he face Sam.

"What's going on?"

"Seth," was all he said. Jake's jaw and my own dropped simultaneously.

_"Seth?_" we asked in unison.

"Seth is in bed, sick. Sue says his temperature is one-oh-six-point-five right now and he's almost done. He's probably going to _freak_ out when he phases and we all have to be there for him." Sam glared at him sternly as he backtracked to the door again. "So that's why you need to _hurry_, Jacob. Behind McCall's store. Hurry."

And he was out the door. Jake turned to look at me, shaking his head.

"It's Vicotria," he said, shaking his head as he looked down. "It's that one and only bloodsucker and she's going to change the entire reservation if we can't get her."

He sighed again, bending down to kiss my lips, and then my forehead.

"I'll see you later," he mumbled and then was out the door.

My heart twisted at her name. They still hadn't caught her yet. They had seen her, plenty of times, but she was always dancing in and out of her reach. It wasn't fair.

I huffed and fell back against the couch as it consumed it. She was taking my Jacob away from me. She was taking the Quileutes lives away. It just wasn't fair.

---

**Seth's POV**

I couldn't sit still. The heat was sweltering and just sitting in one spot felt like I was boiling. I tried taking a cold shower, but I was antsy and couldn't stay in one spot.

So I went outside with nothing but a pair of boxers on and paced in the backyard.

I felt sick to my stomach. I could feel my intestines twisting; every bone was aching. The feeling was not unlike that of growing pains: my bones were lengthening.

My mom was acting funny. She wouldn't tell me what was going on. I knew that she knew because she had ushered me into the bathroom when I came home from school sweating bullets. She didn't offer to take me to the doctors.

This was worse than any flu, any sickness I had ever had. I felt like I was dying. For one mere second, I thought that I was.

It couldn't be normal to be this _freaking hot._

My mom had rushed out after I got out of the shower, though Leah was still here and I knew that she was kind of worried. I could see her peeking out of the windows every few seconds.

"Seth!" I looked up as a familiar voice said my name. There was Jake and Quil and, funnily enough, Paul. I groaned. I was in no mood for any one of them.

"Whoa, dude. Are you okay?" Jake rested a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off, his hand like ice on my skin.

"I don't know. I think I'm sick." I rolled my neck as it ached.

"Gotta cold?" Paul snickered and Quil and Jake shot him warning glances. Anger was ticking inside of me.

"The opposite actually," I panted and ran my hands in my hair, trying to rub out the headache. Everything felt like it was moving fast, like everything was amounting to something. I couldn't figure it out and my head throbbed. "I feel like I'm boiling in my own blood."

"Yeah, well, you're boiling in _something_," Paul muttered under his breath.

That was it. I felt like I was exploding. In one complete second, I exploded. It felt like I was ripping, like my skin was tearing in half and I screamed as I fell to the ground.

"YES!"

My head was pounding and I just wanted to rip Paul's head off. There were noises in my head, voices, but I was so disorientated, I couldn't piece them together-

And then something hit me from my side and I fell to the ground, rolling until I was on my feet again. A tall, red and brown wolf was growling at me.

_Get into the woods, Seth. _

That was Jacob's voice in my head. Without thinking, without knowing why, my head lifted up and I was yelling, screaming and shouting. But it didn't come out in my voice. I was howling.

Jake charged at me again, cutting me off and pushing me into the woods that surrounded my backyard.

_Seth, calm down_.

That was Sam. He stood like midnight against the rest of them, tall, his head held high. Something in my body snapped and I panted, bowing my head.

And I was _calm_.

_That's becaue I'm the Alpha_, Sam's voice said. I looked up at the rest of them, in a half circle around me. My head was pounding. I fell to the ground, wanting to put my hands over my ears, but found my paws could do that just fine.

_It'll be okay, Seth,_ several voices said at once and I whined because the noises were already inside my head.

_Yeah, Seth, you'll be fine. _Paul's condescending voice came from a white and black wolf that was on my right. He was licking one of his paws and in my head I thought about a dog...

Paul growled.

_Enough, Paul_, Sam ordered and Paul fell silent. Sam turned to look at me, his head towering over everyone elses.

_Seth, we have all been through exactly what you just went through. We know it's tough. The anger and the instability is something we all hated to experience._

_We helped each other go through with it. We are your brothers. We are a pack and we are family. I am the Alpha. I have total command of this pack. If I say something, you do it, whether you like it or not._ The black wolf tilted his head to the side. _I don't like doing that. I don't like taking your will away, to make you do something you don't want to do. But those are the rules; I don't have control over it and neither do you. _He stood on all four feet and took his place back in the half-circle.

_We all have had the chance to experience this: and I speak for everyone when I say it's much easier to deal with this as a wolf than a human. I'd advise you _not_ to phase. It makes the pain that much worse._

_How?_ I thought miserably. _I don't even know how I did this. How could ever change back?_

_It's easy, kid,_ Paul was starting again. _You just-_

_Paul, I said to cut it out!_ Sam growled at him fiercely and Paul shrunk back, pressing his nose to the ground.

_Is this why my mom was acting weird?_ I could barely get the words out; the pain made me want to grind my teeth, if I were human. It was impossible when my teeth were a few inches long.

_Yes. She called us here when she recognized what was happening. We came to help you, Seth._ Sam's voice in my head was overwhelmingly soft and helpful. For some odd reason, it didn't. At all.

_I don't want help! _I lifted my head and howled again. _I just want the pain to stop!_

_It's not going to. _Jake's voice was almost timid in my mind. _It's going to get worse before it gets better._

_Is that even possible?_ I felt like I was going to pass out.

_Hang in there, kid._

_You'll be all right, Seth._

_Why are we like this?_ I groaned, my tongue slipping out as I stretched my sore and aching limbs across the dirt.

_You know the legends, Seth_. Sam's voice resounded in my head. _They're not legends._

_They're real? _

_Yes. The Cullens-_

And then Jake was growling. His front legs spread apart, his head bowed, but staring up at Sam, his teeth bared.

_The Cullens aren't here anymore!_

_They're still vampires!_ Sam sounded almost confused.

_So why must we bring it up?_

And then there were pictures in my head- almost like memories, pictures I didn't want to see, and they only made my head pound even harder.

Bella. Bella. Edward Cullen. Bella. Bella and Edward kissing. Bella and Edward dressed up at some school. Bella and some tiny girl with black hair. Bella kissing Jake-

_Oh my God, enough of this,_ I moaned and howled again. _I can't take it anymore._

_Jake, you shouldn't have hard feelings anymore, man,_ Paul's voice was tantalizing. _You got your girl, didn't you?_

Jake barked, loud and fierce and it molded into a stream of growling.

_Now, I said enough!_ Sam shouted in my ear._ When I say enough, that means enough!_

Jake's growlings quieted, but his memories did not.

_Seth, we've all found it easier if you sleep. It's easier to deal with the pain when you're unconcious._

_No more pictures_, I mumbled and tucked my head into my stomach. Then, one by one, the voices in my head began to fade. I looked up. Only one wolf stood there now.

_It's really going to be okay, Seth_, Jake said, walking forward. He sat beside me. _It's really not that bad. You'll come to like the power, the speed, the-_

_Jake,_ I said, not realizing how tired I actually was. _Do we have to do this right now?_

_No, I guess not,_ he agreed.He nudged my side with his nose. _Don't try to phase. We'll come find you when you wake up. Don't go into the streets. Stay here._

_Fine_.

And then the only thing I could hear in my head was my heart pounding. Unable to take it any longer, I passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Hallo my lovely readers! I present to you chapter. Bare in mind, I listened to A LOT of Taylor Swift, Tokio Hotel and Framing Hanley as I wrote this. I advise you to listen to I'd Lie, Der Letzte Tag and Hear Me Now to get the full affect. (And if you're not German and can't understand a different language, try Final Day by Tokio Hotel instead of Der Letzte Tag. German's better though. ^.^)

So we'll under-go some touchy-feelings and possibly another transformation. I'm not sure yet. We'll see. Keep reading to find out :o)

I hope this chapter will be much, much better. I honestly hated the last one, it really bothered me after I went back and read it. I hope this one is better for you all :o)

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the following reviewers:

**Holy Cross Baby, sahisdabest, Laura-jean1997, imaginationsation, f4life** and our newest reviewers, **hgmsnoopy, tess pattinson** and **Nessie'sLaTuaCantante**! Thanks so much for being awesomeeee :o)

On with the fic!

--

"How's Seth doing?" I asked Jake quietly as we walked along the beach, my small hand in his. Jake looked tired as he rubbed his hand over his face.

"Freaking out still. He almost tore his own tail off when he woke up," he muttered. I winced. That probably hurt. A lot.

"Was it like that with all of you?"

"Yes. Sam was probably the worst. He didn't have anyone to help him. You feel like you're going insane. And the headaches and the bone aches, and the sickness- it feels like you have the worst case of flu ever. Seth's really bugging though. He's really freaked out, though he must have known it was coming. I mean, Victoria's still out there, waiting to come find you." He looked down at me. I shivered.

"Let's not talk about Victoria," I said. "She scares me."

"She shouldn't," Jake scoffed. "We can take care of her."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt-"

"We won't. We may not be as indestructable as _her_, but we have our ways of healing." He winked at me. I changed the subject.

"So do you think anyone else will change?"

"Well, hopefully we can find Victoria and take care of her-" His voice hardened. "-before anyone else does."

I nodded, looking down at the sand. This was all my fault. All my fault that Victoria was here, all my fault that the pack was much bigger than it needed to be, my fault that-

"Bella," Jake said, tilting my chin up to stare me in the eyes. It was like he could read my mind. I flinched at the thought. "It's not your fault, sweetheart. It's not. Don't you believe that."

"I don't," I lied quickly. Maybe too quickly. Jake chuckled.

"You're a rotten liar, Bells..."

I sighed. This was true. Jake's hands folded over my face. His eyes were deep and dark.

"You really have nothing to worry about, Bella. Really."

"I know," I sighed. "It's just-"

"Just what?" he whispered. I glanced down at his lips. Oh, those lips...

"Nothing," I told him, and brought my hand around to pull his face to meet mine.

It was perfect: the sun was setting, we were on the beach and Jake's lips were the perfect anecdote to the slightly chilly breeze as it swept up my hair. His hands dug closer to my neck as he nipped lightly on my bottom lip.

He pulled me down to the ground, his hands never leaving my face, our lips never separating. His lips moved faster against mine, harder and I was enthusiastic to keep up. This was never like this with-

I tried to stop thinking and tried giving into my emotions. My hand trailed down his neck, over his shoulder, and lightly moved down his chest.

He broke away with a feral growl that reminded me of when he was a wolf.

"You're going to kill me one day," he warned as I laughed quietly and pressed my lips to his throat, trailing them over his collarbone.

"Whatever happened to that mythical healing you're capable of?" I asked against his skin. I watched up close as he got goosebumps and laughed again.

"Mythical healing can't help me now," he said and pulled my lips back to hand rested on my hip and then slowly began it's ascend up my waist, curving around my back, over my shoulder, then up my jaw to rest on my cheek. The skin where he touched was on fire. I broke away, breathless.

"Think you'll ever get bored of me?"

He looked surprised. "Bored? Of _you?_" He put his hand on my back and pressed our chests together. I looked at him with wide eyes. "I could never be bored with you, Bella."

He kissed my forehead, his lips lingering there for a few seconds. Then he dragged his lips down my cheek, grazing over my ear and buried his head in my hair.

"I love you, Bella." His voice was muffled and I placed my hand on his head, scratching his scalp lightly with my nails. He straightened to look at me. "I really do. I love you."

"I know you do," I told him. His face looked hopeful.

"Do you love me yet, Bella?"

If he had asked it in any other way, I think I would have been fine to say 'not yet', though I probably would have been lying to myself and to Jacob.

But his voice was _full_ of hope and want and he looked like a little kid asking for a cookie. _Can I have that_? It almost sounded like. _Can I have your love?_

"Yes," I told him quietly. I had to look down; my cheeks were burning as if they were in flames.

"You love me?" Jake asked, his voice euphoric. I looked up to see him beaming, his face stretched so you could see all thirty-two teeth. It was amazing to see Jacob smile and be so _happy_ when I had only said one word. I would say anything to make him smile like that and to be that happy.

"Yes," I repeated. I decided to test the waters around my heart. "I love you."

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but what could I expect? My heart had been trained to only love Edward for so long and to say them to someone who was so unfamiliar with my heart...It throbbed a little, but I knew it wouldn't with a bit more time.

But I could feel it. I knew it. I did love Jacob. More than a best friend, definitely more than a brother, and almost as much as I had loved Edward.

I still had a ways to go, however.

Jacob looked like he wanted to get up and dance.

"You love me," he said in realization as if for the first time. "You love me."

"Yes," I laughed, pushing him in the chest; he didn't move. "I, Isabella Swann, love you, Jacob Black."

"I don't believe it," he said, his eyes searching the sand, as if it held the answer. He finally met mine. "I don't."

"What will make you believe?" I asked him. He leaned in slow, agonzingly slow, so slow I leaned forward too to make time go faster. I suddenly wanted his lips, his hands- I wanted it.

His lips touched mine. It wasn't kissing. It was like when we held hands- they were just intertwined. He just held them there, feeling my lips as his two covered my top and mine covered his bottom.

Then they were moving. It was like a sudden rage only it was enthusiasm. He was like the sun, hot and burning and I had forgotten sunscreen...

His hands found the small of my back which was uncovered by my disgruntled shirt and they slipped underneath. I shivered at the sudden heat, but it felt...amazing. His hands traveled up my spine and traveled back down.

Then he grabbed my waist in both hands, his fingers overlapping the other, his hands were so big. And he was pulling me ontop of him and pushing himself into the sand. It was getting darker now. My hair tumbled down and created a curtain around our faces.

"You know," he gasped, pulling away. His eyes were bright. "I could get used to this."

"You better," I told him in mock-rage. "Why shouldn't you?"

He laughed, pushing us out of the sand, but then pulling me into his lap. He layed his cheek on the top of my head.

"Sometimes I feel like you're going to disappear on my, Bells...Like you're just a wisp of smoke I have between my fingers...Then one day a strong gust of wind will come and...Poof." He looked down at me, his eyes suddenly sad. "You'll be gone."

I frowned, pulling on his face till our lips melded together.

"Don't say things like that," I told him and when we stood up, wrapped my arms around the smallest part of his waist. I rested my head on his chest. "No gust is strong enough."

"You can't know that," he whispered and his voice made my heart throb again. I almost gasped from the pain, but had I done that, the result would not have been pretty.

"Yes, I can," I whispered, looking up at him, my eyes dancing to his lips again. "I love you Jake. I'm not going away."

"Good," he said finally and grabbed my hand, bringing it up to his face and kissing the pads of my fingers. "Good."

And we walked along the beach, our backs to the sun light.

---

**Three Weeks Later**

**Leah's POV**

"Leah! I'm taking Seth to the store!"

"Kay!" Leah called from her bedroom.

"Need anything?"

"An icepack?" she whispered to herself. "No!" she called to her mother. The door slammed and the engine of the car started. She listened to it fade into the distance.

This was ridiculous, she thought. It's not even hot out.

Leah was facing down on her bed in nothing but a pair of shorts and a sports bra. Perspiration ran down her back and her temples. Her long raven colored hair was pulled into a knot at the top of her head and all the windows were open in her room. A fan blasted the fresh air onto her, but still- she was sweltering.

The headaches had started sometime early this morning. She had gotten up to go jogging around the reservation before the sun broke the horizon. She was almost home an hour later, when the throbbing began right behind her eyes.

It made her tired and all she had wanted to do was sleep. So sleep she did, from 7 am right through lunch and would have slept longer if her mother hadn't woken her up for dinner. When she did, that was when the heat began.

It started in her fingers. It spread in her hands, like she had dipped them in scalding hot water. It crawled up her arms, spreading to her neck and down her chest and within minutes, she was drenched. She stripped, putting on her tiniest shorts and the sports bra she had worn that morning, but it still did nothing.

Her mother laughed it off as a hot flash. But Leah was only 19! I can't be having _hot flashes_, she shuddered to herself. And didn't hot flashes go away after a while? This heat wouldn't leave.

Groaning, Leah pushed herself up, wincing as he head throbbed. She stumbled into the kitchen and opened the freezer and stuck her head inside. She shivered once, but the heat overpowered the iciness. She rested her hand on an ice-pop and watched the frozen treat turn to liquid inside its plastic covering.

Horrified, she pulled back and shut the freezer, it having no affect on her whatsoever. Looking around for any source of relief, she stumbled again, pushing open the front door and almost falling down the rickety old steps her father and Sam had-

Her heart tugged as she turned and looked at the steps in front of the house. Her father and Sam had built it, years ago when she had first started dating Sam.

And now she was going to be a bridesmaid at his wedding. She scoffed as she ran into the back yard.

The heat doubled and she fell to her knees, clutching at her head. She moaned, feeling like someone was repeatedly bashing her head with a metal baseball bat.

Baseball. She used to play baseball with Daddy.

Leah cried. From the emotional pain and then, with a gasp, from the physical pain. Because her skin was stretching, the heat was spreading and doubling and her chest felt like it was going to implode-

And then she was on her back, screaming from the pain, her eyes clenched closed. Her head was still pounding, but...now there was noise...noise she couldn't quite make out.

_What the hell?!_

_Did someone just transform?_

_Already?_

_Who is it?  
_

_Shut up guys, he's screaming._

_That's...that's not a guy._

Leah recognized silence for a split second.

_Oh shit! Leah?_

She screeched again, her bones aching and she wanted to punch herself, to break the bones, because a clean break would be much less pain than this aching. It was like her bones were _begging_ for them to crumble.

Without thinking, Leah began biting herself.

_Must be! Who else is a girl we know that's descended?_

_She's the only one!_

_Oh my God. Hurry up, you guys! Before she chews her own legs off-!_

_Where the hell is Sam? Someone phase and go get him! Someone needs to get Sue-!_

_Where is she? Where's Leah?_

_Her house? _

_We can't see- her eyes are closed!_

_Leah, open your eyes!_

She didn't want to, but she did unwillingly as the pain doubled and she stared up in the sky. She rolled over, nipping at her arm, but...there was fur...

Her eyes bypassing everything else around her, she stared down at her body.

Gray fur. A gray paw. Long, gray fur that was covered in pine needles and twigs, matted with dirt and saliva.

She screamed again, but this time she heard it. A howl.

_Leah, calm down!_

_She's at her house! Back yard!_

_Leah!_

_The pain,_ she thought in her head. She moaned, but it came out as a whimper and she panted, her tongue lolling through sharp canine teeth. _It's unbearable._

_We know, Leah. Hold on, we'll be right there._

_Did someone get Sam?_

_I can't find him!_

_What do you mean you can't find him? Check Emily's!_

_Check Jake's!_

_Why are we checking Jake's?_

_JAKE! Man, Leah transformed!_

Getting on her feet was quicker than she thought was possible. She had simply thought it and it happened. She was dizzy and she stumbled, catching herself. Her head swayed to the side and she felt like she was going to pass out-

_What do you mean Leah transformed?_

_I mean she's a wolf, now, dumbass. What else could that possibly mean?_

_What is going on?_

Leah recognized this voice in her head in an instant and, with rage, howled loudly.

_Holy shi- Leah? Leah transformed?_

_Yes!_

_How is that possible?_

_I'm still trying to figure that one out myself..._

Then Leah saw them.

Wolves. All different shapes and sizes. They were coming out of the woods, slowly and hesitantly. Her head was swarming with thoughts and she thought she was going crazy. The voices were going a million miles per hour and she couldn't think straight-

_Holy shit!_ That was Embry's voice. _Look at her! She's a wolf!_

_Way to go, dumbass!_ And that was Quil. Leah watched as every wolf but a tall black one seated themselves on their haunches. The black one walked forward.

_Leah_, a voice said in her head. The black wolf was Sam,she thought and it angered her more. She pushed herself up, throwing her head back and howling again. Then she was pushed to the ground and was on her back.

_Not so loud!_

_Get into the woods,_ Sam's voice ordered. _Now!_

_C'mon, Leah,_ Sam's voice was gentle as he nudged her side with his nose, pushing her to stand up. She made no efforts to move and Sam pushed her heavily with his head as she stumbled forward, walking drunkenly after the other wolves.

_We have a girl in the pack now?_

_Greeeeeat._

_Where is Jared and Seth?_ Sam's voice was almost angry.

_Seth...store..._ Leah's head pounded even more as she thought with all of her concentration.

_Seth's at the store,_ Sam said slowly. She wanted to nod, but her head was too heavy. She fell to the ground wanting to curl up into a ball and watch herself get swallowed up by the Earth.

Someone snorted.

_Nice visual._

She snarled loudly and it turned into a continuous growl as whoever had thought continued to snicker.

_Enough, Paul._ Sam's voice was stern. _Don't start._

_Wasn't gonna._ His voice was smug. Leah cracked her eyes open wide enough to watch Sam sit back and raise his head. His mouth opened wide and he let forth a loud and long howl. She winced as it reverberated in her head.

_What's going on?_ Seth sounded out of breath a minute later and Leah watched in her head as the trees flew past him. She could hear his paws pounding against the earth. Then he stopped short.

_What...?_

_Your sister decided she wanted to be a tough guy,_ Paul snickered again. Then Leah was on her feet and she lunged at the light brown wolf to her left, who had a large doggy smile on his face. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder and he howled, trying to bite her.

_Get off me you crazy bitch!_

_I said ENOUGH!_ Sam roared, and growled menacingly. Paul pushed Leah away and Sam nudged her back to her spot. She collapsed on the ground again, moaning as her head spun. Seth appeared in the clearing, his thoughts turning astonished as he looked at Leah.

_What is going on?_

_I came as soon as I heard your call, Sam._ That was Jared who was still thinking about the makeout session he had with Kim, but was interrupted.

_Leah?_

_Stop talking,_ she pleaded in her mind. _The pain is torture._

_I'll phase,_ Seth said quickly. _I know it hurts, Sis, but-_

_Shut up, Seth,_ she groaned.

_Kay._ He hurried behind a tree and came back around a human, with black shorts on. He looked around at them all before wandering over to Leah's form heaped on the ground. Leah felt his hot hands on her face as he lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"It's going to be okay, Leah," he said, his eyes searching her much larger ones. "I know you feel like you wanna die, but it's honestly not that bad. It's actually cool." He ran his large hand over her muzzle once before turning to Sam. His head didn't reach past the top of his legs.

"I'm going to tell my Mom that...that Leah transformed." He still seemed to be in shock. Sam the wolf nodded once before Seth was off, running and was gone in a split second.

_I'm going to sleep,_ Leah informed everyone as her head swam. _Go away_.

_You're on our turf now, Leah_, Sam thought, though not unkindly. More of informing. _You'll have to obey to our rules now. We're all in this together._

_Brothers, _Jake thought and Embry snickered with Quil.

_Sister, now._

That was the last Leah heard before she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you going to prom?"

I looked up, startled at the demanding voice, into the very bright brown eyes of Jessica Stanley. She placed her books on the table and swiveled her entire body towards me, giving me her full attention. I blushed, looking down from her piercing stare.

"Oh, c'mon, Bella, it's senior prom! You have to come!" she whined.

"You know how uncoordinated I am, Jess," I mumbled and flipped my Calculus textbook closed. I looked back up at her. "It just wouldn't be a fun night."

"Why don't you bring Jacob?" she suggested. Now that I was with Jake and no longer with Edward (my heart throbbed a miniscule), Jessica seemed less reluctant to be my friend. I figured Jake and I were more close in physical attractiveness than Edward and I had ever been. It seemed to please her. "It could be really, really fun, Bella."

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head. "Last year-"

"Last year you were in a cast," Jessica quickly reminded me. I thought it was nice of her to try and distract me, but nothing could keep the memory of Edward in a black suit away from my mind. "Last year, you couldn't move around as much. This is your senior prom. Please come!"

"I'll think about it," I said darkly and she seemed to be happy with hat. The table was crowded now and I watched Mike lean down to kiss Jessica next to me. I turned away, looking at Angela. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that Mike could be somewhat appeased now that Edward was no longer in my life.

Angela and Ben were arguing quietly with each other, though I didn't think it was serious. Neither of them looked too distressed and they looked up at the same time with smiles on their faces.

"Bella!" Angela said. "Going to prom with Jake?"

I let my head dropped to the table with a loud thud.

---

"What's wrong with you?" Jake asked me as I slammed my truck door shut; rust flakes fell like snow to the ground. I was frowning.

"Nothing," I growled as I followed him to the garage. He was working on the Rabbit, which had been giving him a little bit of trouble as of late.

"Ya know, you always were a bad liar..." He grinned at me once before laying down and pushing himself beneath the car. I sat on a stool in front of him, his legs the only part of his body I could see.

Would it be so terrible at the prom? I mean, I wouldn't have Alice's expertise of makeup and clothing, but I could have Angela help me...if I were to go.

And Jake in a tux? I didn't want to think on that too long...

"So, don't you have a prom coming up or something?" His voice sounded oddly muffled underneath the car. My jaw dropped, though he couldn't see it.

"How do you know that?" I asked him sourly, my arms crossed childishly. He pushed himself out to look at me. He had a black smudge under his right eye.

"Mike Newton," he said a little guiltily. My jaw dropped again. The traitor!

"When did you talk to Mike?"

"Were you planning on going?" He ignored me and sat up, his forearms resting on his beant knees. My eyes were wide.

"Oh...um, well-"

"I mean, cause I would go, you know," he persisted, staring up at me. "If you wanted me to go."

I bit my lip, knowing this was where the conflict would start.

"The thing is, is..." I took a deep breath. "I'm not good with dancing," I admitted. He burst into laughter and my cheeks burned red.

"Neither am I, Bells. I know you like to think I'm perfect, but-" he said jokingly and I smacked him lightly on the arm.

"Really, though," he said seriously. "I think we should go."

"You really want to?" I asked him dubiously. This didn't seem too much like Jake...

"You don't?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I'd rather not..."

"Why? It's gotta be more than the dancing," he said in disbelief. There was a pause, and then he was quiet. "Unless, it's because..." he trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Because I'm not him?" he asked and he sounded almost angry. My eyes were wide.

"What?"

"You went last year," he reminded me. "You didn't seem unhappy last year."

"That's because I didn't even know I was going to prom until I was on my way there!" I shouted incredulously. "Jake, I...I don't love-him-I don't-"

"What?" he asked aghast and stood up, towering over me in the stool.

"I don't love him," I said in a whole complete sentence. My heart throbbed as it did this morning...but something was different. I had been expecting pain, pure and undiluted pain, much like when he left. And again, my heart throbbed, but it was an ache. Something I could definitely deal with in time. My stomach was rolling, though not unhappily.

You're healing, a voice in the back of my mind said happily.

"You don't love him," he said flatly and I nodded, biting my lip.

"You don't love...Edward anymore?" I waited a second to see if my heart would flare up again. Still that little ache. I shook my head.

"He...he'll always be with me...You have to understand, my whole life was him...but...I'm not- in love- with him...not anymore." This was the truth.

"And...and you love me, right?" he said, coming closer. His burning hands found my wrists and brought them slowly around his bare waist. His hands climbed up my arms and buried them in my hair.

"Yes," I said a bit breathlessly.

"And I love you," he said, his deep voice low and husky, and kissed me softly, our mouths moving sweetly together. Our lips pulled apart, but our noses still touched and he leaned his forehead against mine. "So I think we should go to prom together."

My heart thudded, more powerful than the throbbing, which began to ebb away. I finally nodded, breathing in his heady scent. "Okay."

---

"Oh, Bella, I can't believe you're coming to prom!" Angela said. "I mean, last year, you-" she stopped, red in the face. I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine, Ang. Really." She looked disbelieving, but I took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

"Are you really, Bella?" she asked me quietly. We were sitting at a red light, and she turned to look at me, her cheeks still pink, her eyes wide with worry. "I mean...you were so-"

"Ang," I interrupted her and smiled faintly. "I love Jacob now. Edward...he left me," I said the words slowly; not for Angela's benefit, but to test my heart and the stitches. The aching was the same as last night. "He left me. I had to move on. It's what he would have wanted, right?"

"Right," she said carefully, her eyes flickering from mine to the light. It turned green.

"It's what he would have wanted," I repeated, more to myself than her. He had told me he wanted me to be happy. He said not to be reckless. To take care of Charlie. I had my share of crying, right? I asked myself.

Right. That voice would never leave.

Right, well, here's me being happy, Edward, I thought dryly.

I tried not to dwell on the matter as Angela took me to a different store than the one we had gone to last year; Charlie wouldn't have let me gone to Seattle- there had been a killing there last week. The third one in the last month.

It was empty when we got inside, except for the two cashiers in the back of the store.

"Good afternoon," a girl around my age crooned. "How are you ladies today?"

"Good, thanks," Angela said, her eyes already sweeping the racks.

"If you need anything, let us know!"

"Will do," I muttered to myself.

"Were you thinking of a specific color?" she asked me, flipping through some dresses. I balked.

"Uh..."

"Well, not blue, you wore that last year," she said absently. She pulled out an bright orange dress. "How about something colorful?"

I shielded my eyes, squinting. "Okay, but I don't want to look like a traffic cone. Jake might not want to come near me in that..."

She laughed, putting it back in its place.

We were at the store for about an hour when I found it. I was happy that I had found a decent dress that was in my budget. It was strapless and a pale yellow. It hung down to the ground, covering my feet velvet flowers crept up the sides and exploded on the chest, making a viney black and yellow pattern. There was a black sash at the waist.

"That looks gorgeous on you, Bella," Angela gushed as I peeked out of the changing closet.

"Really?" I asked her, looking down. I thought I lagged a bit up top. Angela was talking again.

"Oh, you look fabulous! Look!" She pointed me to a mirror.

I did look pretty, I thought. The yellow went well with my hair, which had gotten longer than I realized. it now hung to my elbows and looked like it was in a desperate need of a haircut. I would worry about that later, though.

"It is rather pretty, isn't it?" I asked almost fondly. Angela nodded enthusiastically next to me.

I changed, hanging it back on the hanger and brought it up front. The

girl wrapped it in a plastic bag and smiled, handing it to me.

"Have a nice day!" she sang as we walked out the door.

"You know, Bella," Angela said as we hopped in her car; the dress was hanging in the back.

"What?"

"I'm really happy that you're happy with Jacob," she said sincerely. She smiled. "It's so good to see you smile again."

I beamed at her. "Thanks, Ang."

I knew that no matter where I would go in life, no matter what I would do, Angela would be my best and truest friend.

---

"What's that?" Charlie asked from the couch as I heaved my dress inside. A game was on and he had a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"A dress," I answered. I held up the bag. "Jake and I are going to prom."

He nodded, staring at me, rather than the dress.

"And...are you okay with that?"

I rolled my eyes, inhaling deeply.

"Yes. I want to go with Jacob."

"I thought you hated dancing," he called to me as I trooped up the stairs.

"I do," I shouted back, but I closed my door before he could get another word in. I hung the dress up in my closet, staring at it for a minute, before questioning my level of vanity, before plopping down in front of my computer.

Ten minutes later, it was finally running. I clicked on my browser to check my mail. My mother had sent me an email earlier this morning, but I had never had the chance to write her back.

_Mom,_

_Sorry I didn't get back to you earlier. Angela took me up to Olympia to go dress shopping. Jacob and I are going to the prom._

_I'll take a picture of my dress and mail it to you. I think you'll like it, it's very pretty._

_There's not much going on here. Graduation's almost upon us, and I can't wait to see you! And Phil, of course._

_I'm so glad he's doing good in baseball. Tell him I said good luck at the next game._

_I have to go make dinner now, but I'll talk to you soon. I love you!_

_xxx_

_Bella_

Not too thrilled with the way the email came out, I hit send and pushed myself away from the desk. I was slightly edgy, but I wasn't sure why.

I made breakfast for dinner that night, whipping up a batch of pancakes, sausages and eggs. I knew Charlie would be pleased.

Dinner passed quietly, with no talk of prom, Edward, Jacob, or any other thoughts that had been racing through my mind today.

I picked up the dishes, dumping them in the sink and filled the basin with hot, soapy water. I scrubbed and dried, and when I finished, it was almost seven. I went to go call out to my dad that I was going to go to Jake's house for a little while, when something hit the kitchen window and I jumped, a scream crawling up my throat.

It was Jacob. He disappeared from the window, and waited for me to open the back door. I did so, quietly.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at him. He looked around wildly, grabbing my arm and pulling me outside.

"Victoria," he said, his voice rough. "We found her."

The blood drained from my face. "You did?" I squeaked.

He nodded grimly. "She had other leeches with her, maybe half a dozen, in Seattle. We took care of it."

All of the information he just fed me swirled like clouds of smoke in my head.

There were other vampires?

"There were more than just one?" I asked him quietly. I felt slightly faint. The slight breeze

outside ruffled my hair as I stared up at him and made me feel a little better. He nodded.

"It was easy, though. It was like they didn't know what they were doing. Sam and the pack took care of the others. I got Victoria." He sounded almost smug.

"Are you hurt?" I demanded and my eyes raked his body. He laughed.

"Yeah, right, Bella. Like they could get to me."

"Did you burn her?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, she's a big pile of ashes, now, burning with the others in the woods near Seattle." He paushed, his eyes searching mine. "Did you know that she was the one killing all those people in there?"

This shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did. "No."

"That's she got her little coven, her little army? She made them, I guess, and..." He sounded uncomfortable. "I don't know how she did it, or whatever, but there won't be anymore people dying there any time soon."

"I'm so glad you're not hurt," I mumbled and threw my arms around his waist. He laughed, putting his hand in my hair.

"Ye of little faith," he said, pulling me back to look at me. "You should know that I will always protect you, Bells. I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

"I know," I said quietly. It sounded better coming out of his mouth then letting it be unpsoken.

"But you're tougher than you think," he continued. His hands were massaging my scalp lightly. My eyes fluttered as I tried paying attention to what he was saying. "You can handle a lot more than you think you can."

"You think so?" I whispered.

"I know so," he whispered back and touched his lips to mine briefly, before pushing me back into the kitchen.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, peering around me; Charlie was oblivious, in the living room watching a game. "Love you."

"Love you too," I said and then he was gone in a flash of heat.

My heart was racing a million times a minute and I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. I was ecstatic that she was gone, a bit scared that she had had more vampires with her, and weary with the fact that all of them had taken care of it.

A huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders and suddenly...Prom didn't seem as bad as I thought it would.

AN: Okay, so this was almost a filler-chapter; except for the fact that Victoria is now out of the picture. I figured if Edward had left Bella, the wolves would have eventually caught her, since there were no more boundaries.

So there you have it! I'm sorry for the wait, been kind of busy moving my grandmother 700 miles across the country. And also, I'm sorry for the confusion concerning this chapter- I had posted it, but hadn't saved the whole chapter. I had saved half of it, and never posted the beginning. So I decided to just delete it and re-do it over. Sorry for the confusion again! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

"Um...wow," Jake said. I blushed very hard. My face felt like it was onfire.

"Thanks."

"You look fantastic," he said as he came through the door, shutting itbehind him. He seemed very tall in my small house, and very, very irresistable in all black. It contrasted nicely with his dark almostred skin. He had gotten a haircut so it just fell over his eyes and beneath his ears. I had gotten used to it being short, and decided I liked it much better this way.

"So do you," I said and reached up to fix the pale yellow flowersticking out of his jacket. He handed me a small plastic box; inside was a corsage. I blushed again.

"I figured we'd do this the right way," he said grinning and slipped it over my wrist.

"It's pretty," I said, twisting my wrist to look at it.

"You're beautiful," he murmured and grabbed my hips, pulling me forward into one of his bone-crushing hugs. I laughed and inhaled his scent, sighing contentedly.

"Jacob! You look-" My father's face screwed up in concentration as he thought of a word without sounding like a pansy. "-good?"

Jake laughed. "Thanks, Charlie."

"Now, Bells, your mother would kill me if I didn't get at least one picture," Charlie said and apologetically held up a small camera. I sighed. It was prom, I suppose.

"Kay," I said and pulled Jake over to the bay window in the living room. "But just one."

Jake's hands slipped around and held my waist. I placed my hands on top of his and stared into the camera.

"Smile," my father prompted and I tried my best as the flash went off.

"Okay," I said, blinking rapidly. "We're going now."

"Have fun," Charlie said as we walked out the door. "Don't get rushed to the ER tonight, okay Bella?"

"I'll try," I said dryly as Jake guffawed loudly.

"I'll try not to let her slip," he chuckled as we got into his Rabbit. Charlie laughed.

"I can't believe we're really going to do this," I said as he pulled out onto the highway.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I just never thought I'd be going to my senior prom."

It took me a second to understand why Jacob became silent.

"No, Jake! Not...not like that." I had to chuckle, though it was nervously. He stared at me strangely as he pulled into the parking lot of the school. "I just meant that I can't dance...someone like me isn't normally seen around dances..."

"Oh," Jake said in surprise and burst into laughter. He seemed more at ease after that and by the time we pulled into the parking lot at the one and only small hotel, we were both grinning. There was a small red carpet beneath an overhang at the entrance. Many people were still pulling up and braving the weather to get inside.

"Ready?" Jacob asked me, offering his arm. I took it, clinging to the warmth as I nodded. I lifted my dress from the ground and tried walking as carefully as I could to the hotel. Of course, I slipped a few times, but Jacob was there- as always- to keep me from falling on my face.

"Smile," the photographer said before we walked inside, but never gave us a chance as he snapped away. He handed Jake a ticket and gestured us through impatiently. Jake stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

The DJ the school had hired was supposed to be pretty crappy, but the light show that was beaming around the ballroom wasn't half-bad. Everyone was tinged in some different color and I was pretty sure if I fell, at least I could blame the redness of my face on the lights.

The music wasn't that bad either, though my taste in music was sorrowly limited, considering. Jake seemed to be into it. His head bobbed the slightest of movements as I watched him glance around. When he caught me staring at him, he grinned.

"I don't know anyone here, 'cept Mike and Jessica. Where are your friends?"

"We'll find them," I assured him. "And you still need to tell me about that, by the way."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said innocently and laughed when I slapped his arm.

Soon enough we found Angela and Ben, who were both surprisingly sulking at a table. Ang smiled at me when I sat down, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. "You seem a bit down."

I saw her glance at Ben who was staring deeply into a cup of soda and then back at me. "It's nothing."

I didn't press the subject, knowing that she wouldn't have with me and decided to let her tell me in her own time. Jake's voice was suddenly stereo in my ear.

"Do you want to dance at all, or are you too afraid of making a fool of yourself?"

"The latter," I said loudly in his ear. I could hardly hear myself over the music. He smirked.

"Well, that's too bad."

My jaw dropped as he dragged me from my seat onto the floor.

"This is not a good idea, Jacob," I pleaded with him as he offered me his hand. I took it, sighing as he smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Bella, you have the tendancy to hold yourself back."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him warily. I smiled around his shoulder (since I couldn't see over it, he was so tall) at Jessica who grinned at me. Mike, who she was dancing with, spun her around to face me and smiled, as well. I waved and then looked back at Jacob, who was watching me intently. "What?" I asked him nervously.

"You underestimate yourself," he said, leading as the song morphed into another one, this one much slower. He pulled me closer.

"I still have no idea what you're talking about," I confessed as I breathed in his woodsy scent. It was one of the best scents in the world.

"Look at you. You're at the prom." I glanced around. I was at the prom. Sure, there wasn't a ton of people dancing- but there wasn't a ton of seniors at Forks High School to begin with. And sure, I was dancing- but I had a werewolf leading me. I shivered.

"What's your point?" I asked him finally as he spun me around.

"Believe in yourself," he said. There was a pause and he let out a burst of laughter. "Sorry, that was really cheesy." Then he sobered. "I wish you could see yourself like how everyone else sees you. No one else sees you as awkward or unable, Bella. Only you do."

For some reason, my face flushed and I hid it, despite the lights, against his chest. "And how do you see me?" I mumbled.

"Me? I think you're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. I think you're fantastic as a person, and a lot braver than you think." He paused again and his breath was hot on my neck. "And a pretty amazing kisser, if I do say so myself."

I grinned and looked up, resting my forehead against his. "I love you."

Everytime I said it, his eyes lit up, like they had the first time I said it. It was amazing how happy I could make him with just three words. Those alone just seemed to be enough.

"And I love you."

When he pressed his lips against mine, everything was fine. It was when he froze, and we were still connected that bothered me. I frowned, wondering why he wasn't kissing me back. I tried breaking apart, but I couldn't move my body. His arms tightened around my waist and he ripped his lips from mine.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in his ear. He pulled back slightly, suddenly furious. His nostrils flared.

"Guess who's here."


	7. Chapter 7

I knew exactly who he was talking about, and my face drained.

"_Him_?" I choked and Jake's narrowed eyes were answer enough. Jake's grip on my waist tightened as his head slowly swiveled from side to side. I could see his nostrils flaring and I could feel his heart racing through his suit.

Everything was in slow motion; the lights that moved over the dance floor; smilling faces, unknowing of what might unfold at any moment; laughter and music, muted as my heart pounded in my ears. I didn't want this, I didn't want everything to be ruined. All I wanted was to keep feeling Jake's body under my hands as we swayed to the music. I wanted to dance and have a good time with my friends- I didn't want any of this to be ruined, not when Jake had just fixed me.

Jake's hands, already hot and hard on my back, suddenly gripped harder and then he was dragging me across the dancefloor. Before I could even comprehend, we were outside in the parking lot. Rain was coming down sideways, and all the leaves on the surrounding trees were flipped as the wind ripped through them.

"Jacob," I said as his head snapped in every direction. "What's-"

"There," he said sharply and pointed toward the woods, far away from the school. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but then again, my human eyes were weak. Jake looked behind us at the slouching valet's who were texting on their phones, before pulling me forward.

"Jake-" He was pulling me toward disaster. If it was really him, after all these months, after almost a year of everything I'd been through, then everything was going to be ruined in a matter of five seconds. I didn't trust myself enough; I didn't trust my heart.

"What made you decide to show your face now?" His voice was like a whip and I shuddered; my heart was still pounding in my ears; I felt like I left my stomach back at the school; and thanks to the wind and the rain, my dress was ruined, not that I cared, but I was getting cold. Then I heard a voice.

"I had to see for myself."

I expected a lot of things when I heard his voice. I expected to feel like someone had punched a hole in my chest again; I expected to vomit, to cry, to be a baby. I expected to hyperventilate when he showed his face; I expected to sob my eyes out when I saw him, to go crawling back to him, to beg him to not leave. I expected to fight Jacob off, to push him away, despite my love for him. I expected so many negative things, that I never expected anything good to come out of it.

When he stepped out of the woods and onto the pavement of the parking lot and I got my first real look at him, I never expected to feel the way I did.

I felt nothing. Nothing, like I was looking at an ordinary person. My heart didn't drop to my stomach, there were no butterflies. I didn't want to vomit, and, sure, I was still shivering- but I was cold. When my eyes met his- golden, thankfully- I didn't melt. I didn't turn to goo, and I didn't want to jump in his arms.

I felt nothing.

Immediately, my heart swell, and the only thing I could feel was Jake's hot hand in my own. I squeezed, tearing my eyes away from Edward and up at him. He stared straight ahead.

"See what?" Jake spat and I looked back, Edward's eyes still on me. "She's still human!"

"I can see that for myself, thank you." Edward's voice was quiet, and inspite of the rain, I could still hear him. He offered a small smile, though it didn't look real. "Bella. You look...well."

I opened my mouth to say something- to say anything- but nothing came out. What could I say? What should I say? There was nothing.

"Now, why don't you tell us why you're really here?" Jake said, his voice hard. I could feel him shaking, and hoped the inevitable wouldn't happen- if he transformed, there was no going back to school.

"I- I talked to Rosalie recently," he said, looking down. His hair was darker when it was wet and hung down in front of his eyes. It reminded me that I was sopping wet and glanced down at my ruined dress.

"And what does that have to do with you being here?"

"Alice had a vision, a few months back. And when she told Rosalie about her vision, Rosalie's intent was informing me."

"What was the vision?" Jake asked suddenly. Edward's eyes snapped back to mine and he took a deep, unnecessary breath.

"It was of Bella ontop of a cliff in La Push. And she jumped off of it, into the water. Alice thought you were trying to kill yourself. Especially when you never came up for air."

My eyes widened as Jake's hand stopped shaking. He let out an amused chuckle and nudged my shoulder. I didn't say anything as he continued talking, his voice straining.

"Alice never told me, and instead headed over to your home to speak with Charlie, and to help him cope. However, no one was home. Alice heard a car pull up and when she peered outside, she..." He trailed off.

"What was that?" Jake asked, egging him on. He sounded entertained by Edward's pain. "I couldn't hear you."

"She saw the both of you," he said, his eyes narrowed, as he glared at Jacob. "In your car."

"That was the day," I said, suddenly, and Edward snapped toward me, his face relaxing as if he heard something melodic, something that was pleasing to his ears. It couldn't have been my voice- I was shivering, still. "That was the day that-" I stopped suddenly.

Did I really want to go down this path? Did I really want him- as much as I loved Jacob, as much as I wanted him- did I really want Edward to be in as much pain as I was in?

The answer was yes and no.

Yes, because of what he'd done to me. Leaving me, alone and depressed and broken. No, because I never wanted anyone to experience the pain I had felt, to feel as disgusted with life as I had. There was nothing worth feeling that.

"Edward," I said, testing the name on my tongue. His eyes fluttered closed. I waited for him to open his eyes again. "What are you doing here?"

It took him awhile to answer. His eyes shuffled between mine as he searched for something to say.

"I just wanted to see you."

Jake's hand was like a vice and I winced slightly. "But why?"

He inhaled deeply, looking around the empty parking lot. "I wanted to see if you had moved on." There was a pause and then he stared inquistively at Jake. "Do you really want me to comment on that?"

I looked up at him. "What? What are you thinking?"

He was disgusted and angry, shaking again. "Do you really want to know?"

I glanced at Edward, who was frowning. "Yes."

"You lied to her," Jake said. "Everything you told her was an absolute lie. And you left her, broken and in pieces, for months and months."

"I had no choice," Edward suddenly hissed and I leaned back in shock. "I couldn't stay!"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't," Jake snorted. "This town was getting a bit cramped with leeches. When you left, the stench went with you."

"Wait," I said slowly, as realization seeped in. Lies. "You _lied_?"

"I had no choice," Edward repeated, his eyes pained. "You believed me so easily, Bella. So easily, too easily. It pained me to see you so hurt, but had I stuck around, something could have happened-"

"What happened with Jasper was nothing," I hissed at him. "It was a papercut, Edward. A papercut!"

"I realize that now," he said. "And I came here to talk to you, to try and explain..."

"But?" I pressed. He nodded toward my hand. I glanced down. I was still holding Jacob's.

"But I can see that- that you've moved on." His voice was pained still, and when he looked at me, his eyes were unmoving. "And I can see that you're- you're not in pain."

"I was in pain," I told him, and my throat- finally- tightened painfully. "You left me in so much pain, Edward. It felt like dying. Like someone had taken knives and shoved them in my heart, twisting and jabbing. The worst pain I've ever felt." Suddenly, I was angry. "And you _lied_? You lied to me? I went through all of that for nothing? Over a _lie_?"

"You're angry with me," he said, sighing. "As you should be."

"Edward, I was so hurt!" I shouted the last word at him. He flinched. "I was so alone, the nightmares- I couldn't escape, anything. Everytime I was beginning to feel better, something would remind me of you and the wound would be ripped open again. You were a cut that just wouldn't heal.

"And then Jacob came along. And I didn't want to do it, Edward, I didn't," I told him and he stayed quiet. "I didn't want to do it again. I didn't want to get hurt again. I wouldn't have lived through it again, not a second time. But I couldn't control it. He sewed me back together."

I took a deep breath and wiped the rain from my cheeks. If it hadn't been raining, they would have been dry. I was not going to cry, no matter how much I wanted to. I took a deep breath.

"I don't love you anymore, Edward." His face, which I had once thought was made of stone, continued to be devoid of any emotion. "You hurt me too much."

"Do you love him?" he asked suddenly. It surprised me.

"Jacob?"

He nodded. "Are you in love with Jacob?"

"Yes." I said it before he finished his question and he fell silent as he stared at me. "I love Jacob, now, Edward. You can't expect to come back after almost a year and decide that you want me when you want me. Life doesn't work like that. Love doesn't work like that." I shook my head. "Leaving shouldn't have been your first option. You could have done something else. We wouldn't be here right now."

"Well, I guess it's good for you," he said quietly. "You seem to be content."

"I am," I said. "You were one of the best parts of my life, Edward. But that chapter is over. Romeo is dead, in the end."

He nodded slowly, and I felt like he finally understood. I figured if he was human, he'd possibly be crying, but when he looked up again, his face was stone.

"I suppose this means that I am no longer welcome in Forks."

I didn't say anything. There was nothing left to say. Jake nodded slowly.

"If you're gone for good, the treaty is void."

Edward thought for a moment. "I do not speak for my family. Only myself. The treaty is still intact."

"Alice," I began to say, but Edward interrupted.

"I haven't spoken to Alice in two months. I haven't been staying in the North American region in quite some time. The next time I see her, I'll let her know you're thinking of her."

This was it. This was the end, I could feel it. It could have possibly been the last time I would see Edward for the rest of my life. My heart beat against it's binds, like it was relieved at this thought.

"Edward," I said just as he turned. He looked up. "I forgive you."

He smiled, for real this time. "That's nice to know, Bella."

"And I want you to know something." I took a deep breath. "I will always love you. You were the biggest part of my life. But it's broken. And the love is different. I'm in love with Jacob now. And I plan on staying in love with Jacob. So if you were coming here to try and change my mind..." I shook my head. "It wouldn't have worked. I'm sorry."

He stared at me for a full minute, his eyes searching my own again, looking for what, I wasn't entirely sure of. Then he glanced once more at Jacob, nodded once and then disappeared into the trees.

Jake and I stood in the rain for a while longer, frozen, as everything came crashing back down and I realized what I had done.


End file.
